My Last Words
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Quinn's dying on her deathbed in the hospital. What will her last words be?


_**Please enjoy! This is very, very sad and if you don't like unhappy endings, I advise you to exit this story right now and go find yourself a story full of fluff.**_

Quinn lay on her death bed, dying. She was in the hospital.

Two years ago, leukemia invaded her body. She cried the night she found out she was tainted, but her best friend and lover Rachel assured her that everything would be alright, that she would go through lots of therapies and once all the sickness was gone from her body, things would go back to the way they were before.

For a little while, Quinn did go through therapy and everything she could afford to keep herself from dying. But then, her body relapsed. Now, she lay, slipping further and further from this life every minute that passed. Rachel hated God at that moment. Rachel and Quinn had finally stopped hating each other and fell in love, and God had to go and take that away? She hated time. It was stupid anyway, because as more time passed, Quinn was robbed of her right to live.

All of the people that had been in Glee Club with Quinn and Rachel so long ago huddled around Quinn's bedside, except for Mike and Matt, who both moved to China together many years ago, and had no idea what was happening back in Ohio. Judy Fabray had been in a car accident 3 years ago, and Russell hadn't talked to his daughter since she got pregnant at 16, which was almost 14 years ago. Quinn's only family member there was her sister, Kirsten.

"Rachel?" Quinn whimpered, and Rachel focused her gaze on Quinn.

"Yes, Quinn?" she asked.

"Why… why is God doing this to me?"

"I… I don't know," she replied, her eyes filling with tears as Quinn's hands grew colder and colder each second.

"Is it… is it because I got pregnant at 16?" Quinn asked. "Or because I'm… because I'm bisexual?"

"Quinn, neither of those things is true," Rachel responded firmly, leaning down and brushing her warm lips against Quinn's cold, clammy ones. "God's letting you pass away because it's your time. God doesn't just kill off his people because they did something bad."

"I don't… I don't want to die!" Quinn said, sobbing and choking on her words. "I… Rachel, my biggest regret is giving Beth up! If I could do things differently, I would have kept her." Quinn shook her head. "The only thing that can make me die in peace, knowing I did my work here on Earth, would be seeing my baby girl just one more time. Is that too much to ask?" Quinn asked, before she began to cry even harder.

Suddenly, your sister turned and exited the room and you went to sleep, your body suddenly drained of energy.

"Quinn, I have a surprise for you," Rachel announced. Her cheery voice made you want to punch her in the face, even in your current condition.

"What?" you rolled over and saw two people enter the room. One was an older Rachel, dark hair big pleading eyes… Shelby. Which meant the blond 14 year old girl with hazel eyes that was a mini you were…

"Beth?" you gasped. She nodded.

"My mom… explained to me last night that you were my true mother and you… you have leukemia, in the hospital. And…"

Suddenly you held out your arms and she gratefully ran into them, not asking if she would catch leukemia. She obviously didn't care, just as long as she got to hug you.

"You've grown so much!" you said, looking her from head to toe. "Gosh, I haven't seen you since you were three days old… you're just like me."

So you sat there with Beth for what seemed like minutes, but was only hours. She told you everything about her life. The one thing that kept you up every night for the past 14 years was whether Shelby was treating Beth the way she ought to be treated, and Beth assured you that Shelby was a wonderful mother to her. And Beth didn't just like you, she was like you. She loved to sing and dance, hence being in Glee Club, and was a Cheerio and working her way up to captain. She was just like you, but you knew just by talking to her that she wasn't a bitch at all like you were at that age.

Tears filled your eyes when you hugged your daughter, knowing this was the last time you were going to see her, because you weren't going to live… you were going to die. "Bye, mommy," she whispered in your ear, making you sob even harder. She and Shelby stood back, watching as everyone gave you goodbye hugs, and Rachel gave you a kiss with her hug. They watched as you slowly closed your eyes for the last time, passing from this life to the next, and then they all broke down in tears.

You watched from the sky as all the Gleeks, Beth, and Shelby left the hospital with tears streaming down their faces, your possessions in their arms. You felt carefree again, watching them from the sky again. You were 15 again, with your blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and dressed in your red and white cheerleading uniform.

Rachel looked up at the sky suddenly, and you waved to her. "What are you looking at, Rach?" Shelby asked.

"Um… nothing," Rachel replied. "You guys go, I'll meet you at your and Beth's house."

"Alright," Shelby replied, nodding, and she and Beth continued to walk, Beth sobbing into her mother's chest.

You felt it was safe and came back from your spot sitting in the clouds.

"I'm going to miss you," Rachel whispered. "What am I going to do without you?"

Quinn smiled sadly. "Go out with Finn. He's single, too!"

"I don't want to!" Rachel suddenly burst out, beginning to cry again. "The only person I want to be with is you!"

"Rachel…" Quinn frowned. "I don't want you or the others to be sad, you hear me? Tell them that. And nothing's forever. You do what God wants you to do, finish up your work here on Earth, and then someday I'll see you again. And I'll always be watching, never forget that. So make me proud."

"Where are you going?" Rachel sniffled.

"Heaven," Quinn replied.

"What's it like?"

"I don't know, I haven't been there yet. Well… bye, Rachel. I'll see you soon."

"B-bye," Rachel sniffled and moved forward to hug Quinn, but before she could, the blond girl turned around and walked and soon evaporated into thin air.


End file.
